This invention relates to a method and apparatus for securing round diamonds of high quality in a setting which is in hidden from view.
The prior art has included invisible settings for round diamonds that are identified, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,072,601 held by the assignee of the present invention. This invisible setting is illustrative of a technique in which a groove beneath the girdle is cut into the round stone at a depth which provides securing means for the setting to maintain the stone in place.
In U.S. patent '601, a continuous thread-like groove is cut partially around the circumference of the conical shaped pavilion such that the stone can be twisted into position in the setting member. However, a stone held in such a setting, over time, can become loose and twist out of the setting. To avoid such problems, an improvement would require a groove with a deeper radius and with a larger pitch. However, the surface and length of the pavilion does not permit such modifications without imparting diminished reflection in the stone.
An object of this invention is to provide such a method and apparatus for invisibly setting round precious stones so as to enhance the overall visual appearance.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a method and apparatus which enhances and maintains the reflective properties of the stone in an invisible setting.
Another object of this invention is to provide such a method and apparatus which is easy to practice and which utilizes the elastic properties of the material to secure the stone without damage.
Yet another object of this invention is to provide such a method and apparatus in which the stone is set securely, particularly over the duration of time the setting is worn by an individual.
Other objects, advantages and features of this invention will be more apparent from the following description.